Some in-vivo imaging devices may include an in-vivo measurement system, for example, an in-vivo video camera system. In an ingestible in-vivo imaging device, the in-vivo camera system may capture and transmits images of, for example, the gastro-intestinal (GI) tract while the in-vivo device passes through the GI lumen. An in-vivo imaging system may include, for example, a swallowable capsule able to pass through the entire digestive tract and able to operate as an autonomous video endoscope.
Other devices, systems and methods for in-vivo sensing of passages or cavities within a body, and for sensing and gathering information (e.g., image information, pH information, temperature information, electrical impedance information, pressure information, etc.), are known in the art.
There may be a need for a plurality of uses for in-vivo sensing devices, each of which may require a different arrangement of elements within the device. Manufacturing multiple in-vivo devices for different uses may be expensive.